


Adjusting (art)

by skargasm



Series: Banners and Icons [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), M/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Stiles has some adjusting to do...
Series: Banners and Icons [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Skargasm's Fanfiction Art





	Adjusting (art)

I will eventually write something that isn't Love, Creeper Wolf and then I'll do some other types of banners! In the meantime, here's werewolf Stiles arguing with his Alpha!

[ ](https://imgur.com/S3iCo5W)

* * *


End file.
